


We All Belong To Each Other

by quantumlevitation



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/F, Lambtece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumlevitation/pseuds/quantumlevitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Rosalind flees to Rapture after Robert dies (in the same manner of someone else we know) and seeks out Sofia Lamb as a fellow woman of science. She is not prepared, though, for Sofia's...generosity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had had dinner, and coffee, and anisette, and they were a bit giggly, and Sofia offered to show Rosalind her collection of antique vibrators, and Rosalind had, giggling more, accepted. 

They went into the small back room, and Sofia started opening drawers and pulling out various old boxes with contraptions in them that would not have been out of place in a factory.

“Few of these work, not that we don’t have better technology these days regardless, and I’m not certain I’d actually want to use something this old and of uncertain provenance. But it’s a fascinating part of history, and very illuminating regarding attitudes towards female sexuality in the time period.”

Rosalind’s face had already been flushed from the liqueur, but she was now redder than her hair. Not wanting to seem a prude, however, she examined a series of straps with a phallus attached. “This is a…”

“For women, or men, who would like to offer the pleasure of penetration to their partners, but who for anatomical or medical reasons are unable to do so.”

“Is this…an antique?”

“No, merely something I use from time to time. You know, Rosalind, sex is nothing to be embarrassed of. It is a normal part of humanity, essential to bonding with one’s fellows. I think nothing of offering my body in cases of sincere need. We all belong to each other, after all.”

Rosalind’s mouth dropped open at this last. “You…do what?”

Sofia shrugged. “If one of my friends or colleagues is in need, I am available to them. I do not think that pair bonding is the correct method of forming a society, and we can better further the goal of altruism by extending it both to our minds and bodies.”

“Men and…women?”

“Yes. You seem shocked by this, but I feel it is the correct course of action. I am well-equipped to serve both the psychological and physical needs of others. Some of my services do not even require me to remove my clothing, I simply tell the person a story that they need to hear about themselves, or about me, and they are satisfied.”

Rosalind stared at her, her longing written on her face. Sofia stepped closer in to her. The sweetness of the liqueur was on her breath as she tilted Rosalind’s chin up to look at her. 

“Is this something you think you’d like to avail yourself of, Rosalind?”

Rosalind swallowed hard, and nodded. 

“You seem to have a lot of interest in that last item…”

Rosalind was panicking, but managed to nod.

“Good,” Sofia purred, taking the strap-on out of its case and pushing Rosalind towards a back room. 

Rosalind reached out to take it from her, but Sofia held it high over her head. “Not yet, girl. You need to learn some patience.”

They were in a small room that was taken up mostly by a king-sized bed. Sofia unbuttoned her dress and it slid to the floor, revealing a thin, angular body. Most tall women tended to slouch, but Sofia held herself straight, never compromising her height. “Rosalind, please remove all of your clothing.”

Rosalind did as she was told. Sofia walked up to her and slipped one finger between her legs to check her arousal. Rosalind bucked her hips up against her hand when she put it there, but Sofia pulled back, licking her fingers.

“Not yet. You have a task to do for me first.”

“What is it, Dr. Lamb?”

“I am going to lie down here, and you will use your tongue and fingers to please me. Is this your first time with a woman?”

“…yes.”

“Well then, I will be generous. But enough talk. Come here.”

Rosalind walked over to the bed and knelt on it, between Sofia’s legs. She had a look of terror mingled with fascination and lust on her face. 

“Come now, don’t be shy.”

Rosalind moved up between her legs and bent her head to Sofia’s nipples, running her tongue over them and cupping her breasts with her hand. At this first contact, Sofia closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

“Yes, good girl. You’re doing well. Bite down a bit if you want.”

Rosalind did as she was told, and was rewarded with a low moan and an involuntary bucking of Sofia’s hips. She moved her leg close in, and Sofia pressed her wetness up against it.

“Now. Move downwards. You should be familiar enough with female anatomy to manage.”

Rosa slid down the bed and put her hands under Sofia’s legs to steady her hips. She took a deep breath and examined between her legs. A powerful surge of lust passed over her and she put her head down, sucking and licking fiercely where she knew from her own body that she would like it most. 

Sofia’s voice was more strained now. “Yes. Yes. Good girl. Use your fingers now.”

Rosalind slid two fingers into her warmth, and felt Sofia’s powerful muscles squeeze them. She risked a glance up at her face. “Is this good, Dr. Lamb?”

“Yes. Yes. More.”

She continued, listening to the woman’s respirations grow faster and faster, until with a sharp intake of breath and an exhalation she put her hand on Rosa’s head. “Yes. Stop there.”

She sat up. “Did I do well enough, Dr. Lamb?”

“I certainly have things to teach you. But for a first attempt, that was excellent. I think that you deserve your reward. Please bring it here, if you would.”

Sofia stood up, and instructed Rosalind how the various buckles worked. Once it was secure, Rosalind stood nervously. “Please…go slowly.”

Sofia smiled, and purred, “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you. Lay down on your back on the bed.”

Rosalind did as she was told, and Sofia knelt between her legs. She examined her for signs of arousal and found that she was soaking wet, dripping onto the comforter. “I’ll be gentle, but I think you’re quite ready for this.”

She positioned herself over Rosalind and slipped just the tip of the dildo into her. “Is that all right?” Rosalind nodded, her mouth open and eyes unfocused.

Sofia moved just the tip back and forth a few times. Rosalind made an impatient noise. “A little more, then.”

After a few more shallow strokes, Sofia smiled down at her. “Are you ready?”

Rosalind nodded.

Sofia pushed her hips forward and sank all the way inside her. Rosalind tried to stop herself, but could not resist a guttural moan.

“Please. Yes. More, Dr. Lamb. Please don’t stop.”

She managed a few more strokes at a gentle pace, but between her own arousal and the pleasure that she saw on Rosa’s face, she found to her chagrin that she could not maintain the rhythm that she had intended, and with a last silent word of reproach to herself allowed her body to perform the rapid, hard thrusting that it craved, slamming into Rosalind and moaning in a manner that she knew would embarrass her if she were to hear it later. 

The loss of control inflamed her senses even further, until the tension in her own muscles was unbearable and finally she reached her climax, instantly regretting her actions and pulling herself away from the other woman. 

“I…am sorry, Rosalind. I forgot myself. Are you all right?”

Rosalind was smiling, hair disheveled, the marks of Sofia’s body still on hers, their scents mingling to make the room smell musky, with a hint of the coffee that Sofia drank constantly. 

“No, that was wonderful.”

“Did you have an orgasm?”

“I think I had about three.”

Sofia was relieved, but bent to examine her. “And you are not too sore? You look all right.” 

“I may be tomorrow. Not right now. But I should go home, it’s late.”

“Certainly. But do come back any time you feel the need. I am available to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

They are back in Sofia’s rooms, stripping off the period attire that they had donned to visit Columbia. When they are back in their contemporary clothes, Sofia walks over to where Rosalind is looking out a window and pulls her around.

“That was an enjoyable journey, Rosalind, but you still have not told me how he died.”

“I told you. He was shot. By Jeremiah Fink.”

“Do not play games with me, girl. The truth now.”

Rosalind breathes out a sentence that Sofia cannot hear. 

“Speak up, Rosalind.”

Rosalind reaches over and takes Sofia’s face in her hands, kisses her deeply and starts pushing her back on the bed, kneading her breasts with her hand. Though it takes a certain willpower, she separates from her.

“A cheap attempt, Rosalind, and beneath you.”

Sofia closes her eyes and circles around Rosalind’s silence in her mind. She has the patience to wait until Rosalind speaks. It takes ten minutes, by the clock that she is watching over her shoulder.

“Fink found out about us, that we were lovers. We were careful, but he is a powerful man, and many seek his favor and are pleased to act as his spies.”

“He called at Lutece Labs shortly after he found out. We were home, working. He had brought a gun that he started waving around, threatening us. I had turned him down many years ago and he was apparently still angry.”

“I assumed that Robert was the one he wanted to kill, but it was me. When he finally got the nerve to do it, Robert…Robert leapt in front of me. He was shot in the face, and died instantly. By some miracle, the gun jammed, and he wasn’t able to kill me, and he fled.”

“The police came and took his body away, and a friend of mine in the Science Authority came to tell me – at great risk to herself - that everything was public, and I should go before I ended up being hung. I fled to Rapture with a small purse of money that I had at hand and enough of my notes to reconstruct the contraption.”

 

“Was there a funeral?”

“I…I don’t even know who buried him. We had not been together long enough for me to know what he would have wanted. I assume Comstock didn’t want him thrown in a pauper’s grave. I assume it wasn’t well attended. Didn’t want the taint of his death to tarnish their reputations.”

“You loved him, though.”

Her voice was hardly there. “I know I speak of him as if there were great romance between us, but that…that was not the case. I asked…I asked him to be my lover. I wanted him, as sick as that was, and I do not even know if he really wanted what we had. I was so consumed with desire for him, with love for him. He was a silent man and I read so much into his silences. I do not know if he died to protect me, or if it really was shame at what I’d begged – yes, begged – him to do to me and with me.”

“Why did we go back to Columbia today, Rosalind?”

“I wanted to show it to you. And I had hoped—“

“For some answers.”

“Yes. But there were none.”

Dr. Lamb unfolded her long frame, and retrieved a syringe and bottle from her small medical cabinet. She slid the needle into Rosalind’s arm and pushed down the plunger. A feeling of well-being came over her, and she relaxed.

“Ask yourself. Do you understand that this – inappropriate – relationship that you had with Robert is no different than the relationship most people have with their selves? Empty. Forced.”

“You have done well in Rapture – you have gotten my attention, and the attention of many powerful people here. More importantly, you have gotten their money, and have been able to pursue your work, to your own benefit.”

Sofia knelt before her, looked deep into her eyes. 

“But our own interests are not, despite what Andrew says, our best guide. You say yourself that you are not sure if Robert loved you or not. But we love you. We need you. You have so much to give, Rosalind. But you must leave Columbia, and Robert, behind. You must leave yourself behind, and work for the common good.”

Sofia’s voice was deep, and cool, and measured, and Rosalind felt the barriers in her mind dissolve. The purity of her reaction surprised her, the depth with which she wanted to serve. 

“Yes. Yes, Dr. Lamb.”

Sofia smiled, a broad smile as bright as the sun, and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

The passage from Unity and Metamorphosis is of course not mine, nor are any of these characters, to my regret.

The sea was always trying to reclaim its territory, and the areas that the Rapture Family had managed to take for itself were no different. The city required constant vigilance and care.

When the leaders of the Family had found out about Rosalind’s skill with machine repair and fabricating, she was put to work on the continual rounds of the hallways, testing, looking for weaknesses, fixing what she found. 

She was in a small room off of the main work area salvaging parts from a pump that had to be replaced. She heard the door open behind her and as quickly close. The lock shot home. Rosalind looked up, suddenly nervous when she realized who the visitor was.

“Dr. Lamb. What a pleasant surprise.”

Sofia strode across the room and swept aside the tangle of metal on the table, turned around and slid onto the edge. She grabbed Rosalind by the shoulder and forced her head down under her skirt. Without a word, Rosalind pulled aside her thin underwear and slid her tongue into the tangle of light hair underneath, reveling in the wetness that she knew had caused Sofia to seek her out. 

Quietly, Rosalind slipped her hand under her work overalls and rubbed herself while continuing her attentions. Sofia’s eyes were closed and she was silent, though Rosalind could feel the tension building in her body, and she kept at her, until Sofia’s breathing reached a peak and she was exhaling long, deep breaths. Only then was Rosalind able to find her own climax, though Sofia did nothing to assist. 

Sofia stood up, smoothed down her skirt, and unlocked the door to leave. Rosalind wavered, looking at her with longing, but was able to turn back to her work and continue. As Sofia was about to close the door, she stopped and turned back.

“In the past you have asked me to stay a while afterward. What is the difference?”

Rosalind’s eyes shone. “Each of us has a moral duty to increase the common joy, and ease the common pain. Alone, we are nothing, mere engines of self-fulfillment. Together, we are the Family, and through unity we transcend the self. I am more than happy to provide for you, Dr. Lamb, whatever I must do to ease your pain. And if it gives you pleasure to leave afterward, it gives me pleasure.”

Sofia smiled thinly. “Much to the contrary. It only serves to remind me of the weakness of my flesh. As much as I have tried, despite the words that all of you insist upon reminding me that I have written, I have not succeeded in freeing myself, or any of my followers, of the tyranny of the self.”

“I am starting to think that it cannot be done by an act of will alone. Perhaps there is another way. A way that leaves less to chance, and to human frailty.” 

She closed the door and left, lost in thought.


End file.
